


Ninjago Group Chat

by DigitalGhost



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Everyone is Trans, F/F, Gay, GreenFlame - Freeform, Greenstorm, Greenstorm shipping, Jay and Cole are so sappy together, M/M, Trans Male Character, agender pixal, agender zane, bruise, except jay, gay ninja, genderfluid nya, genderqueer lloyd, implied sex, lesbian pixal, no wu, nonbinary cole, nya and pixal are super cute, nya is an ace but polyromantic, run out of things to tag, swears, trans Kai, transboy kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: the six ninja chat and flirt ;)





	1. All The Gays

**Author's Note:**

> Kai: FIYAH  
> Cole: CakeCutter  
> Jay: JayGay  
> Zane: meh.  
> Nya: WaterLily  
> Lloyd: BadBoy

_ BadBoy has made a group chat _

_ BadBoy named the group chat NinjaBoisAndGirl _

_ BadBoy added FIYAH, CakeCutter, JayGay, meh., and WaterLily _

FIYAH: what is this?

BadBoy: it's a group chat boi

Jaygay: you two are flirting hard today ;)

Meh.: How is that considered flirting?

JayGay: lloyd said boi

WaterLily: and how is that flirty?

JayGay: you straights never get anything

WaterLily: im bi

JayGay: you still crush on bois

WaterLily: actually i don't have a boy crush i just think of boys in that way

JayGay: :(

FIYAH; but youre gay!!!

JayGay: I know. It's just that Cole hasnt said anything in the chat

CakeCutter: ive been busy

JayGay: doing what? ;)

CakeCutter: you know what ;)

FIYAH: HAVE YOU TWO BEEN F***ING???? ;)

Meh.: I don’t think that’s the right word but okay. :)

BadBoy: no i installed a profanity filter because there are children here

JayGay: im not a child!!!! Im just the least mature of the group!!!!

BadBoy: actually i was refering to me

JayGay: youre the same age as us!!!!!

BadBoy: uh remember the tomorrow’s tea and the grundle

Meh.: So that would make you…?

WaterLily: HA!!! FOR ONCE MR. ROBOTO DOESNT KNOW THE ANSWER!!!! :D

CakeCutter: why are you happy about that

JayGay: why not

FIYAH: why not

BadBoy: why not

WaterLily: why not

BadBoy: im 13 ish

CakeCutter: whens your birthday

BadBoy: why

CakeCutter: why do you think

BadBoy: because of you now im having brownies for my birthday

CakeCutter: but cake is traditional for birthday!!! D:

WaterLily: stop f***ing you two

BadBoy: we werent f***ing

CakeCutter; i only f*** with jay

BadBoy: i only f*** with kai

FIYAH: stop it, im blushing!!!! <3 <3

meh.: You’re all too gay for your own good.

_ meh. has left the chat _

_ CakeCutter has added meh. _

CakeCutter: no way boi. squad sticks together

JayGay; i thought you said you only f***ed with me!!!! :( :( :(

CakeCutter: im sorry i was just being nice to zane

JayGay: thats why i love you babe

CakeCutter: love you too babe


	2. Meme King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ninja fight over the memedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zane: meh.  
> Lloyd: BadBoy  
> Jay: JayGay  
> Cole: CakeCutter  
> Kai: FIYAH  
> Nya: WaterLily

_ Meh. has changed their name to ZaneInPain _

BadBoy: why?

ZaneInPain: The name speaks for itself.

FIYAH: but robots cant feel pain

ZaneInPain: I’m in pain because you guys are so flipping gay.

FIYAH:  [ Photo ](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/096/044/trollface.jpg?1296494117)

FIYAH: problem?

BadBoy: problem?

WaterLily: problem?

JayGay: problem?

CakeCutter: problem?

BadBoy: since you’re our friend, you have to put up with our…

FIYAH: sexualitites ;)

JayGay: oh, like you two would know, you havent even kissed yet!

FIYAH: first of all, hes underage

BadBoy: second of all, my mom doesnt know about my sexual status

JayGay: your mom thinks youre STRAIGHT????

CakeCutter: where did she even get that vibe?

BadBoy: i don't know, but im not correcting her

ZaneInPain: What’s the official age for kissing then? It’s probably more than 13, becaue that’s Lloyd and he is ‘underage’...

FIYAH: no, underage as in not mentally prepared

BadBoy: i feel like i should be offended, but im not

FIYAH: dangit, youre more hot when youre pissed

WaterLily: aaaand were back to this again

JayGay: i wouldve thought you would have gotten used to the gayness of this by now

BadBoy: *bi now

CakeCutter: did he just…

FIYAH: yep

_ *JayGay changed BadBoy’s name to MemeKing* _

MemeKing: why that wasnt even a meme

JayGay: where do you want your temple, oh holy Meme King?

WaterLily: how many statues do you want in your honor, oh holy Meme King?

CakeCutter: shall i prepare a feast in your honor, oh holy Meme King?

FIYAH: when would you like your coronation, oh holy Meme King?

ZaneInPain: I shall sacrifice myself for you, oh holy Meme King.

MemeKing: woah, no sacrifices!!

FIYAH: you heard him. The Meme King’s word is law.

_ *JayGay changed the group chat name to MemeKingFollowers* _

MemeKing: followers? You guys are just my friends

_ *JayGay changed the group chat name to MemeKingWorshippers* _

FIYAH: wheres the war? Who are we shipping?

CakeCutter: did he just…

WaterLily: yup

_ *JayGay changed MemeKing’s name to REJECTED* _

_ *JayGay changed FIYAH’s name to NewMemeKing* _

JayGay: THE KING HAS BEEN DETHRONED THERES A NEW RULER IN THE KINGDOM

CakeCutter: don't you mean… _ meme-dom? _

JayGay: …

WaterLily: …

NewMemeKing: …

REJECTED: …

ZaneInPain: …

JayGay: kick Kai’s a** off the throne for me babe- OH COME ON HOW DOES THAT COUNT AS A SWEAR WORD????

REJECTED: i didnt make the profanity filter, i just turned it on

_ *JayGay changed NewMemeKing’s name to Disgraced* _

_ *JayGay changed CakeCutter’s name to MemeKing* _

JayGay: LO AND BEHOLD, THE LAST TWO KINGS OF THE MEMEDOM WERE IDIOTS< FOR THEY ALLOWED THE THRONE TO BE STOLEN. BUT YET, A NEW KING ROSE FORTH< AND SAVED THE MEMEDOM FROM FOOLISH, UNHOLY HANDS. AND HIS BOYFRIEND WAS INCREDIBLY HANDSOME.

DISGRACED: hey. Me and lloyd arent idiots!!!

ZaneInPain: No, you’re a gay idiot and he is just gay.

WaterLily: oh

JayGay: snap

_ *MemeKing changed DISRACED’s name to *Roasted** _

*Roasted*: wtf how was that a roast

WaterLily: you really should know, you get roasted all the time.

JayGay: OH

MemeKing: SNAP

ZaneInPain: ????

_ *MemeKing changed WaterLily’s namet to TheRoaster* _

MemeKing: AS GOOD AND HONORABLE KING OF THIS HUMBLE MEMEDOM, I HEREBY DEEM YOU THE OFFICIAL ROASTER OF THE MEMEDOM. SO SAYS THE MEME KING. MY WORD IS LAW.

_ *TheRoaster changed their name to BurnsGalore* _

BurnsGalore: it was only a matter of time before someone made a rooster joke

MemeKing: good name choice

JayGay: of course she brings burns galore, shes just so hot

BurnGalore: JAY

JayGay: whaaaaaaat?????? ;) ;) ;)

BurnsGalore: YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND.

JayGay: well, my babe knows I wouldnt cheat on him. Right babe?

MemeKing: of course babe

_ *ZaneInPain has left the chat* _


	3. Gay Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gossip and rumors fly ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd: REJECTED  
> Zane: ZaneInPain  
> Jay: JayGay  
> Cole: MemeKing  
> Nya: BurnsGalore  
> Kai: *Roasted*

_*REJECTED has added ZaneInPain*_

REJECTED: hey we should have a sleepover or something

JayGay: YOURE A F***

JayGay: WE LIVE IN THE SAME BUILDING

REJECTED: i know but like have a movie night and all sleep together in the same room

JayGay: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

ZaneInPain: Oh goodness. I’ll have to hear more gay noises. It’s bad enough at night.

BurnsGalore: ????

REJECTED: his room is in between jay and coles rooms

*Roasted*: only at night?

ZaneInPain: In the mornings.

ZaneInPain: And in the evenings.

ZaneInPain: Basically all the time.

BurnsGalore: what about kai and lloyd?

ZaneInPain: Them, too. And you, Nya.

_*BurnsGalore has left the chat*_

MemeKing: THE MEME KING SUMMONS YOU!!!!!

_*MemeKing has added BurnsGalore*_

MemeKing: what did he mean, he hears you at night?

BurnsGalore: he hears me sing quietly. Thats it

ZaneInPain: No. There is more. But let her tell. >:D

BurnsGalore: no

MemeKing: as Meme King of this humble memedom, i hereby order you to reveal your secret, or else your title as The Official Roaster of The Memedom will be provoked

BurnsGalore: noooooo! Okay fine. so, i said earilier that im bi. Well, i have a girlfriend.

*Roasted*: WHO THE F*** IS IT???????

BurnsGalore: ill invite her to the sleepover,okay? You guys can find out then

JayGay: but what did zane hear… oh. You guys are that serious.

BurnsGalore: you sound like youre surprised. What, never kissed a guy before?

MemeKing: OOOOOOOOOOOOH

*Roasted*: OOOOOOOOOOOH

REJECTED: OOOOOOOOOOOH

ZaneInPain: Snap.

MemeKing: you have been promoted

BurnsGalore: to what

MemeKing: the… i don't know, exactly. Youre just second highest on the memedom tower of authority and awesomeness

*Roasted*: whos after her?

MemeKing: first me, then Nya, then Zane, cause he has gossip, then Jay, cause he gives the titles, then Lloyd, cause he is great, then you

*Roasted*: !!!!!!!!!!!

REJECTED: so im great

JayGay: yup

_*REJECTED has changed their name to Great*_

*Roasted*: youre more than great boi

BurnsGalore: lol theyre doing it again

ZaneInPain: Lawl.

JayGay: ???????

ZaneInPain: I know right?


	4. Gays (At Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lloyd becomes dangerous ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole: MemeKing  
> Jay: JayGay  
> Kai: *Roasted*  
> Zane: ZaneInPain  
> Lloyd: Great  
> Nya BurnsGalore

Great: so whos coming to the sleepover

JayGay: we sound like f***ing six year olds lets just say night party

*Roasted*: hey bae can you turn off that profanity filter? It's kinda annoying

Great: i don't know how

*Roasted*: great

JayGay: i sure am! :D

Great: no, im great

MemeKing: good point

Great: so really whos coming?

ZaneInPain: The six of us, and Nya’s mysterious girlfriend. Any other visitors?

*Roasted*: no i don't think so

MemeKing: alright ill but snacks. Official Roaster, youre coming with me

BurnsGalore: okay

_ *Later* _

*Roasted*: HOLY F*** THERES A SNAKE MY TUB

JayGay: yeaaaaaaah we don't care :)

_ *Later* _

Great: everybody ready? Its almost time

JayGay: um guys why is zanes ex-girlfriend pulling up to the curb

*Roasted*: f***

MemeKing: f***

Great: f***

ZaneInPain: f***

BurnsGalore: s*** she got here too early

JayGay: GUYS SHES WALKING UP TO THE DOOR WHAT DO I DO

BurnsGalore: just let her in and don't freak out

JayGay: LOL WHY WOULD I FREAK OUT IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE A SOCIALLY STABLE PERSON WALKING UP TO WHERE FOUR GAYS, A BI, AND A STRAIGHT LIVE LOL

BurnsGalore: guys he passed out

MemeKing: lol

BurnsGalore: dude your boyfriend is unconscious on the floor!!!!!!

_ BurnsGalore sent a picture _

MemeKing: f*** hes cute

*Roasted*: WE KNOW B****

BurnsGalore: O_O

ZaneInPain: I’m going out, I can’t deal with this much drama

Great: LetS PlAy A gaMe

MemeKing: lol wuz going on

*Roasted*: f*** the party is delayed Jay is passed out and Lloyd will be in 12 hours

BurnsGalore: lol why

*Roasted*: somebody check the soda cabinet

MemeKing: on it

_ MemeKing sent a picture _

MemeKing: guys we had like 20 cans of caffeinated drinks in there

BurnsGalore: holy f***

ZaneInPain: You’re telling me… The Green NInja… Got high… Off Mtn Dew???

*Roasted*: h*** yeah

Great: hEY guYs

Great: cOmE aNd FiNd mE

Great: IM hiDiNg SomEWHeRe

Great: WiNnEr GeTs A PRiZe

BurnsGalore: ... whats the prize?

Great: iLl TelL tHe WinNeR wHeN tHeY wIn

MemeKing: heck yeah game on

ZaneInPain: I will find him to give him medical attention.

BurnsGalore: youre all going down

*Roasted*: im in too

JayGay: im here im queer and im ready to go

Great: COmE fiNd ME tHeN

_ *Later* _

*Roasted*: guys how can i not find my boyfriend

JayGay: maybe hes a drunk ninja

*Roasted*: oh yeah

BurnsGalore: guys what was that scream

MemeKing: the Meme King was ambushed. I was carrying the snacks around, trying to find someone to help me put the groceries away and all the lights were out i think lloyd did that and then someone tackled me and stole all the groceries

BurnsGalore: i bet anyone ten bucks it was his highness that did that

_ *JayGay changed Great’s name to His_Highness* _

JayGay: f*** guys i just heard an evil giggle im scared

His_Highness: mMmmMm ThEse FrUit SNacKs ARe GoOd

BurnsGalore: You. Bought. Fruit Snacks?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??

MemeKing: ....yes

BurnsGalore: YOU KNOW HOW CRAZY THE CHILDREN GET WHEN THEY HAVE F*** SNACKS

ZaneInPain: *Fruit Snacks

BurnsGalore: NO IM PRETTY SURE THEYRE CALLED F*** SNACKS

MemeKing: guys

MemeKing: he has a weopon

_ MemeKing sent a picture {Lloyd in the dark, holding a flashlight and a very sharp pencil} _

*Roasted*: how is that a weopon

MemeKing: he doesnt have the common sense of a sober person not to poke you

*Roasted*: f***

JayGay: come on guys we need a plan

*Roasted*: okay

*Roasted*: we track him down, then jay shocks him unconscious and we tie him to something until hes sober

MemeKing: but if we subdue him no one will get the prize

JayGay: that is a serious problem

ZaneInPain: I have located him.

MemeKing: how

ZaneInPain: I tracked his phone.

MemeKing: of course

JayGay: where is he

His_Highness: i hAVe A pRisOneR

*Roasted*: f*** no who is it

His_Highness: wItH thEiR pOwER, i WiLl tAkE oVeR tHe MEmEdOm AnD rUlE aS MEmE kiNg OnCe MOrE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

ZaneInPain: How did you get upside-down exclamation points?

His_Highness: i KNoW a GuY wHO kNoWs A giRl. ANd ShE kNoWs ThIS giRl WHo KnOwS a GuY. wELl THis GuY KnOwS A giRL WHo IS a F***iNg GeNiUs AnD sHe CAn HaCk INtO aNyThiNg

*Roasted*: um okay O_O

JayGay: who is the prisoner

His_Highness: tHe RoYal ROaSteR iS mY caPtIVe

ZaneInPain: Ah. That is why she has been rather quiet.

MemeKing: and how will you dethrone me?

His_Highness: i WiLl ovER mEMe yoU iN eVEry WaY PoSsiblE

*Roasted*: zane?

ZaneInPain: There are currently 7 different ways to over-meme someone.

JayGay: holy f*** this world loves their memes

His_Highness: tHe RoYaL roASteR wILl COmE tO nO haRM iF tHe MeME kInG hAnDs OvEr HiS CrOwN. iF hE doEsNt, ThEn YoU WiLl SOoN aLl HavE tWo HiGh AnD drUnK nINjA waRriORs ON tHe LOosE toNigHt

MemeKing: serious threat

JayGay: babe any idea why he wants your crown? It's just being Meme King

MemeKing” no… WAIT F***

JayGay: what

MemeKing: I HAVE AN ACTUAL CROWN THAT I PLAY WITH SOMETIMES IT'S NOT VERY VALUABLE BUT ONE TIME LLOYD CAUGHT ME PLAYING WITH IT AND I EXPLAINED HOW I HAD A SECRET SUGARY TREAT STASH HIDDEN IN THIS VERY BUILDING LIKE IN CASE I EVER GET DEPRESSED AND THE KEY TO IT IS HIDDEN IN THE CROWN

JayGay: oh my g** hes gone crazy

*Roasted*: whyd you tell him that????

MemeKing: he ONCE was a trustworthy, sober guy!!!

ZaneInPain: He wasn’t hiding earlier. He was looking for the crown!!

*Roasted*: cole where did you put the crown

*Roasted*: wait lloyds here

*Roasted*: s*** hes gonna capture me

*Roasted*: s**8 he IS capturing me

*Roasted*: AVENGE ME

JayGay: kai your scream is awfully high-pitched

MemeKing: never mind that, our number are down to three. Jay, are you with zane?

JayGay: uh no i don't think so

ZaneInPain: I will track your phones and we’ll meet up. Cole, since you are Meme King and therefore more valuable to Lloyd, I will find you first.

MemeKing: good idea

JayGay: what so im worthless? :(

MemeKing: of course not babe you mean the world to me

JayGay: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D 

ZaneInPain: Guys, now is not the time to flirt!! We have a high and drunk ninja to find and his captives to rescue!!!

His_Highness: gOoD luCK, YoU WiLl NEeD iT¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	5. High Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the climax of the battle, the Meme King versus His Highness ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole: MemeKing  
> Jay: JayGay  
> Kai: *Roasted*  
> Zane: ZaneInPain  
> Lloyd: His_Highness  
> Nya: BurnsGalore

JayGay: guys im so lost

ZaneInPain: Don’t worry. I have found Cole and now we are heading to you.

JayGay: uh, guys…?

_ JayGay sent a picture {dozens of soda cans in the dark, illuminated by Jay’s phone. The energy symbol is on the wall, written in crayon.} _

JayGay: i think i found lloyds HQ

ZaneInPain: I’m not finding Lloyd’s phone anywhere near you, but back away slowly…

JayGay: I DON'T KNOW THE WAY OUT!!!!! D: D: D:

MemeKing: red alert: zane has been turned off. I believe lloyd did it but im not sure how

JayGay: babe hold me!!

MemeKing: i would but i don't know where you are!!! D:

His_Highness: tOniGHt YOu WiLl COmE oN OvER tO mE

yOU’Ll gIVe ME tHE cROwN, aNd THeN yOULl pLEa

fOR tHe LiVEs aND sANitY oF yOUr FellOw FRieNdS

bUT sAdlY, tHiS IS WHeRe iT eNDs

FOr tHeY wILl JOiN mE, hiS HiGhnESs, THe KInG

aND yOU tWO wILl NO lOngER bE FIgHtiNG

JayGay: you know, that is really good poetry for a high/drunk guy

MemeKing: we’re not fighting

JayGay: i think he means fighting him

MemeKing: oooh that makes sense

JayGay: im still in his base

MemeKing: done move babe ill get you out of there

JayGay: ill be here, waiting and afraid

_ *Later* _

MemeKing: yeah im lost too

MemeKing: babe? U there?

MemeKing: BAAAAAABE

MemeKing: s*** hes been captured

His_Highness: hELlo MAstEr OF eaRTh

MemeKing: um hi lloyd

His_Highness: i BEleiVe YOuVe NOticEd ThAt All yoUr COmRaDes HaVE bEeN caPTurEd

MemeKing: yeah

His_Highness: wELl THeN, giVE mE yoUR croWN

MemeKing: i cant remember where i put it

His_Highness: …

His_Highness: yOu S***hEAd


	6. High-Fives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four ninjas get drunk and another gets sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole: MemeKing  
> Jay: JayGay  
> Kai: *Roasted*  
> Zane: ZaneInPain  
> Lloyd: His_Highness  
> Nya: BurnsGalore

MemeKing: is anyone still their phones? Where are you guys?

His_Highness: wuz going on?

MemeKing: lloyd!!! Youre sober!!! :D

_ *His_Highness changed their name to Hangovered* _

Hangovered: my head is cracking open it hurts so bad

MemeKing: well do you remember where you hid the others?

Hangovered: …

Hangovered: what?

MemeKing: scroll up

Hangovered: f***

Hangovered: what the f***

Hangovered: HOLY F*** IM NEVER TOUCHING SUGAR AGAIN

MemeKing: yeah

Hangovered: sorry i don't remember anything

MemeKing: well where are you

Hangovered: i don't know why are all the lights out

Hangovered: wait

Hangovered: was it me

MemeKing: yeah

Hangovered: well im surronded by starfarer stuff, video game and teddy bears

MemeKing: jays room

Hangovered: probably

MemeKing: is there anyone else in there with you?

Hangovered: no, but…

_ Hangovered sent a picture { an album of dozens of pictures of cole} _

MemeKing: …

MemeKing: put it back

Hangovered: if i were to hypothetically go into your room and look around, would i find a album like this one full of jay?

MemeKing: I FORBID YOU TO GO INTO MY QUARTERS

Hangovered: :’(

MemeKing: seriously tho we need to find the others

_ *BurnsGalore has changed their name to Her_Highness* _

Hangovered: what? Nyas online?

_ *JayGay has changed their name to HighCourtJester* _

MemeKing: um… what?

_ **Roasted* has changed their name to Sugar_Rushed* _

_ *ZaneInPain has changed their name to TheMemeDream* _

MemeKing: um excuse me?????

TheMemeDream: im tired

Hangovered: youre a nindroid!!!

MemeKing: okay somethings wrong hes not using punctuation

TheMemeDream: i want to go to bed

TheMemeDream: heeeheee it looks like a bed

Hangovered: what does?

TheMemeDream: the word bed

HighCourtJester: hahaha good joke bro

Sugar_Rushed: hahahaha high five bro

TheMemeDream: i love you guys

Her_Highness: i decrre taht we shuold finnd mor sugare

Hangovered: note: when nya is drunk she cant type

MemeKing: and then there was you, who wrote poems in crazy letter fonts

Hangovered: im gifted. And still cursed with a major headache

Sugar_Rushed: i second that

HighCourtJester: third

TheMemeDream: fourth

MemeKing: youre all idiots

Her_Highness: gsap! Ther is a impoostre!!!

_ *HighCourtJesetr changed MemeKing’s name to Meow* _

HighCourtJester: not anymore!

Meow: i forgot about jays weird obssession with cats

Hangovered: ?????

Meow: i love my boi <3

Hangovered: why? Do you like cats?

Meow: not really but jay loves cats. He used to have on in the junkyard when he was a kid, but it died

Hangovered: thats sad

Meow: well no duh

Meow: wait are the others finding sugar or was that a drunk statement

Hangovered: dude when youre drunk, all statements are drunk statements

Meow: well yeah

Hangovered: -_- it means that whatever you think of, youre gonna do it, no matter how stupid it is

Meow: oh

Meow: lets go

HighCourtJester: high-fives for everyone!!!!!

Meow: ooooh now i get it


	7. We're So Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gayness occurs!!! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole: Meow  
> Jay: HighCourtJester  
> Kai: Sugar_Rushed  
> Zane: TheMemeDream  
> Lloyd: Hangovered  
> Nya: Her_Highness

Meow: thats the most horrible pun ive ever heard of

Hangovered: how is that a pun it's just a drunk remark

Meow: theyre high/drunk. They gave each other high-fives

Hangovered: oh

TheMemeDream: YOU WERE SPEAKING OF US????

Meow: yeah

TheMemeDream: nothing i was just making sure

Hangovered: okay…?

Meow: okay where are you guys

TheMemeDream: nowhere except where we are

Hangovered: even when drunk, hes still cryptic

HighCourtJester: btw guys imma go gonna make out with Nya

Her_Highness: hye guiyss weure gonnuh egt a Hsi Hihgniss sooon

Meow: i feel so pissed

Meow: and rejected

Meow: and offended

Meow: never before have i felt so gay

Hangovered: please don't hurt Nya where are we suppoosed to get a replacement bu water ninja?

Meow: her pain is not my intention

Hangovered: just… don't even hurt anybody

Meow: physical pain is not my intention

Hangovered: ...

Hangovered: i have a concern

_ *Later* _

_ *HighCourtJester changed their name to KittyKing* _

_ *Meow changed their name to KittyKing’sBae* _

Hangovered: well i assume either jay is sober or cole is drunk

Hangovered: or maybe both. That would be amusing

KittyKing: *cat hiss*

Hangovered: it's still unclear whether youre sober or not

KittyKing: mew

KittyKing’sBae: we’re both sober now and i think the others are too

Hangovered: hey my headaches gone away

_ *Hangovered changed their name to Free* _

KittyKing’sBae: three, two, one…

_ *Her_Highness changed their name to Painful* _

_ *TheMemeDream changed their name to WTF* _

_ *SugarRushed changed their name to Dead* _

Free: *waves baton* cue the killer headaches!

KittyKing’sBae: what time signature

Free: 4/4

KittyKing’sBae: symphony, orchestra, or band

Free: symphony

KittyKing’sBae: what instrument do i play

Free: what class do you want

KittyKing’sBae: neeeh woodwind

Free: you seem like a bass clarinet guy to me

KittyKing’sBae: *fist pump*

WTF: WTF

Free: ;)

KittyKing’sBae: Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts ;)

Dead: wtf

Free: ;)

KittyKing’sBae: ;)

KittyKing: meeeeeew?

Free: ;)

KittyKing’sBae: ;)

Painful: WHAT THE ACTUAL F*** IS GOING ON HERE

Free: ;)

KittyKing’sBae: ;)

Free: btw you never did tell me what happened with the ‘physical pain is not my intention’ and the cat king stuff, cole

_ *KittyKing’sBae changed their name to CatKing* _

CatKing: well when jay said he was gonna go make out with nya like a f***ing straight person, i found them, shoved nya out the door, and ummmmm…

KittyKing: we f***ed

CatKing: we f***ed so hard XD

Free: so what was the pain part about?

KittyKing: he made me rememember how much i f***ing love him, and i love him so much it was painful

CatKing: then after a while we went and kicked nyas a** for being half-straight

Free: so thats why her name is painful now huh

CatKing: yup. Us XD

Free: so eMOTIONAL pain then

CatKing: yeeeeeeeeeh

KittyKing: meeeeeeeew


	8. Ships Float And Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixal/Nya arrises, Greenflame explodedes, and a new ship is sailing. But which one...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole: CatKing  
> Jay: KittyKing  
> Kai: Dead  
> Zane: WTF  
> Lloyd: Free  
> Nya: Painful
> 
> i was about to post this when i realized i hadnt put in the picture yet, so i took it during class XD XD anyway enjoy!!!!

WTF: So, I was browsing the internet when…

WTF:  [ .jpg ](https://gm1.ggpht.com/8e8jxgzKipSvUbYlu-T3Pa-fLzYx0bQoTpCMbsZr5VDaYmDadeaA9mEh1EFOzd834ONZ4TDYccqyQDX8dW92kIQGBX5Ckta1OgU2InNL59Gqf1YMS0rmsZseAZvLGVlnrHrF1uQteWO909htOD4Enjgo1DJFKEpYn2rND-A3x2ewTbR6tRTnd57eazX4_v89vt2SPNejSGJ4694IyYmZPoeA5Hk2vkCApmySsX4BFQenjiBWj-x2ChJo7BDeRzKmeNRrsuxdKm0Cq3dUeGyt2vusmQHge5itHwZZmYU2tJvTpp3_BvVO0G9FMRdli6zR-o7C9-e0R8pZ6LV0BcL7BxdDzhJBTCYXo7w-jmVY5R-YfKfBvBFlFRg3FWz5R0FMiMHNwXTuTLYbVKgRdrKq4S1gwOTklqyR_sUF5TKMWlItvv8a6ddXCrqm7Hu0UvfQFIa-pQinKCmZbNimdpzOBmRVQ-4nJMCLWo_PtRGlcGg7OwZCO2agq5XrljTTS09vVmtpgqDXeUMiaokuwHyEp17UtgvfJMnaV5hp07bxUQkNC3qkiSHF9tuexItOpN00MK6_29-w27NP2UqnP7w3Hr9mlTncDkeUp0tKB68H40_4maPEMFo-4Kha_zKYOIncB8GRg1tbzOeRl_iGGMIq18H9CURDqwXzljONdS3qi8ikSMb5xsCdMzFRqzEZyDfJGNr1x0qlLWDy2fbTOS6ePHPDq0Q=w1318-h678-l75-ft)

KittyKing: DUDE

CatKing: CATS

Dead: i think me and Lloyds outfit could be a bit more decorative

Free: yeah

WTF: BUT LOOK.

WTF: ZANYA.

WTF: WHO WOULD SHIP THAT?

Free: ...the artist

WTF: I KNOW BUT WE’RE JUST…

KittyKing: but youre straight and shes bi so it all works out

WTF: THATS NOT THE POINT!!!!!!

CatKing: then what IS the point

WTF: THE POINT IS THAT WE’RE NOT TOGETHER!!!

Free: then get together and all will be chill

WTF: Now is NOT the time for puns!!!

KittyKing: youre right we need to figure out how youre asking out Nya

WTF: Um…

Painful: id like that

Free: !!!!!!!!

KittyKing:: !!!!!!!!

CatKing:: !!!!!!!!

Dead:: !!!!!!!!

Free: I think you shoud be able to see now why that artist ships it

WTF: No, I don’t.

KittyKing: well maybe on your date you can

CatKing: he already asked her?????

Free: ...not yet

WTF: Okay.

WTF: I am going to do it.

Free: !!!!!!!!

KittyKing:: !!!!!!!!

CatKing:: !!!!!!!!

Dead:: !!!!!!!!

WTF: NYA!

Dead: I don't think thats the way to go about it…

WTF: I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK OF YOU!

Free: where even is she?

CatKing: idk

WTF: ARE YOU HERE?

KittyKing: actually shes in the shower

WTF: D: D:

Dead: how do you know this jay?

KittyKing sent a video

Dead: i love you and cole just HAPPEN to be walking by her bathroom as she sings

WTF: I didn’t know Nya was into Everything Is Awesome and the Lego Movie.

Dead sent a picture

CatKing: how can she get so many legoes

Painful: with money, skill, and statistics

KittyKing: whaaaaaaaaat uh hello nya how wonderful it is to see you again!!!

Painful: this is a group chat. Plus, your room is right across the hall from mine

KittyKing: THAT DOESNT MATTER ZANE HAS SOMETHING TO ASK OF YOU

Painful: really? Go ahead then

WTF: Oh crap< I’m not ready!!!!!

Painful: Zane. Im going take a guess at what you want to ask you want to ask me

WTF: Go ahead!

Painful: Are you hoping to ask me out? If your are, then i will gladly accept

WTF: Oh, well, in that case, would you like to go see a movie with me this Friday night at six?

Painful: of course!

CatKing: THIS IS A GLORIOUS DAY

KittyKing: NOW NONE OF US ARE SINGLE

Dead: Nya are you still gonna date Pixal?

Painful: sure! I crush on both of them, and they both know that i wouldnt cheat on either of them so it should work out

Dead: before we move on, does anyone else know someone who is single

Free: morro

Painful: ronin

KittyKing: dareth

WTF: Actually…

CatKing: WHAT IS ONE OF THEM DATING ANOTHER

WTF: Yes.

CatKing: WHO

WTF: It is only a rumor, but…

Dead: TELL UUUUUUUUS

WTF: I heard on Tumblr that Ronin and Dareth are a thing.

Dead:

Free:

Painful:

CatKing:

KittyKing: EVERYTHING MAKES SO MUCH SENSE NOW

Free: did they ever even meet each other?

KittyKing: once, when Nya was trapped in Djinnjago, i gathered a team of ninja replacements to go rescue her and you guys, who were trapped in the djinn blade. The Ninja-Replacement team was Ronin, Dareth, Skylor, Captian Soto, Echo Zane, and the Police Commissioner. We swaggered up there and saved you guys!!!! :D :D

Free: what

WTF: Who the f*** is Echo Zane?

Painful: PST

Painful: JAY

KittyKing: PST

KittyKing: WHAT

Painful: THEY DON'T REMEMBER THAT

KittyKing: OH

KittyKing: I FORGOT

KittyKing: S*** WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW

Dead: PST

Dead: WHAT ARE YOU TWO GAYS TALKING ABOUT

Painful: UH IM BI YOU B****

Dead: SERIOUSLY WHATRE YOU TALKING ABOUT

Painful: OH UM NOTHING

KittyKing: 100%!!!!! WERE NOT HIDING ANYTHING

Dead: ...okay

CatKing: so, if ronin and dareth are together, then that leaves

Free:  NOPE

CatKing: what

Free: NO ONE ELSE IS SINGLE EVERYONE IS TAKEN

WTF: Are the Tumblr rumors true?

Free: YES   
WTF: HOLY F***, YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I SHIP THAT!!!

Free: YES I DO I FOLLOW YOU

WTF: Oh. Okay.

Dead: WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON HERE

Free: do you want me to explain it in a short burst or slowly?

Dead: short burst

Free: *inhales*

Free: FOR A MONTH I HAVE BEEN DATING MORRO CAUSE HE IS SEXY I MEAN YOURE SEXY TOO BUT HE IS SEXIER ANYWAY I LOVE HIM WAY TOO MUCH AND HE IS CORRUPTING MY HEART AND I CAN DEAL WITH IT BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE HURT BY OUR LOVE SO IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY I STILL LOVE AND CARE ABOUT YOU THOUGH LETS JUST BE BROTHERS

_ *Free has left the chat* _

_ *Dead has left the chat* _

CatKing: *breathes*

KittyKing: boi


	9. The Gayness of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morro, gays being gay, my personal headcanons for the ninja's gender and sexuality,, also Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole: CatKing  
> Jay: KittyKing  
> Kai: Dead  
> Zane: WTF  
> Lloyd: Free  
> Nya: Painful

KittyKing: so, let me get this gay

WTF: Do you mean ‘let me get this straight’?

WTF: Oh. Never mind.

KittyKing: did lloyd just break up with kai, and kai just run away?

CatKing: yup

_*Painful has added Dead*_

Dead: nooooooooooooooooooo

_*Dead has left the chat*_

_*KittyKing has added Dead*_

KittyKing: no running away

Dead: but im saaaaaaaaaad

CatKing: you still cant run away

Dead: the love of my life left meeeeeee

Painful: thats not a reason to run away

Dead: yes it iiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

WTF: The only good reason to run away is if you’re rejected and utterly humiliated or if you don’t have a home.

Dead: lloyd’s heart was my hoooooooooome

KittyKing: well not since he dated morro

CatKing: shut up babe

KittyKing: *blushes, shrugs*

Dead: see? You guys are cute together! Me and lloyd arent

KittyKing: because youve broke up

CatKing: seriously Jay shut up

KittyKing: *smirks*

Painful: guys we know Jole is OTP we need to work on Greenflame

KittyKing: :(

CatKing: what does OTP mean

Painful: ohmyf***gosh how could you not know this???? One true f***ing pairing

CatKing: ...theres no f in OTP

WTF: She is just angered at your ignorance, Cole.

CatKing: oh. Okay

Dead: see!!! you guys are as adorable as s***

WTF: To be fair, s*** is not adorable, it is a synonym of crap.

KittyKing: seems legit XD

Dead: can i go eat ice cream pleese

Painful: you don't even like ice cream?!?!??!?!??!

Dead: i do now

CatKing: ;)

KittyKing: since when

Dead: since lloyd broke up with me

Painful: *takes away ice cream*

Dead: noooooooooooooo

Painful: *throws ice cream away*

Dead: noooooooo!!!!!!!!!

Painful: kai, you are my brother. Youve cared for me, and now im going to care for you

Dead: how

Painful: by reading you your favorite book series

KittyKing: *gasp* no!

Painful: *wraps kai in a blanket, puts him on a couch, gives him hot chocolate*

KittyKing: chocolate; the best sad person food

Painful: Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived

CatKing: oh g**

Painful: Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

_*Two days and three hours later*_

Painful: “ _They_ don’t know we’re not allowed to use magic at home. I’m going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…”

KittyKing: *wipes tears from eyes*

CatKing: *applauds*

WTF: *Applauds as well*

Dead: you know, i actually feel better :)

Painful: see, Harry Potter is as good as any doctor

WTF: No…

Painful: shut up bae. Anyway Kai, we didnt need Madam Pomfrey! :D

KittyKing: DID SHE JUST

CatKing: YEAH

Painful: well we went on our date last night why should it be a surprise

Dead: how did it go

CatKing: don't you usually tease Nyas boyfriends

Dead: well i actually approve of this one

WTF: :)

Painful: we went and saw the Lego Batman movie-it was prettty funny

KittyKing: SNAKES?

CatKing: CLOWNS?

Dead: NO, NOW IT'S SNAKE-CLOWNS BECAUSE YOU PUT THAT IDEA IN MY HEAD

Painful: *spasming up stairs*

WTF: Didn’t he have a nine-pack? I’m still stuck on how that is physically possible.

~Meanwhile, in Private Messaging between KittyKing and CatKing~

KittyKing: i wanna add lloyd back caws squad is different without a responsible mother figure but im also worried about kai freaking out again

CatKing: ikr

~Group Chat~

KittyKing: hey, uh.. Kai?

Dead: yeah

KittyKing would you, uh, be okay with…

CatKing: come on jay

KittyKing: us adding lloyd back

Dead: if you promise he doesnt act like a little s***

~Private Message between KittyKing and Free~

KittyKing: we’ll add you back in the chat if you ‘promise not to be a little s***’

Free: can i invite morro

KittyKing: i don't care, but don't blame me if Kai flipps out

Free: gotcha

~Group Chat~

_*KittyKing has added Free*_

_*Free has added AirAngel*_

Painful: can i add bae

Painful: my other bae i mean

Painful: <3

WTF: <3

AirAngel: what is going on

AirAngel: who are these b****es

AirAngel: WHICH ONE OF YOU IS LLOYD

Free: it's okay, morro, this is lloyd

AirAngel: OTHER PEOPLE DECLARE YOURSELVES

KittyKing: Hi! My name is Jay Walker, im a boi, um im gay for Cole, and i like cats

Painful: im Nya Smith, im genderfluid, polysexual for pixal and zane, and i can easily kick your a**

CatKing: hey im Cole Hence, im pansexual, bigender(NB and boi) and gay for Jay who is gay, because i like rhymes

WTF: Greetings. I am Zane Julien, a pan-sexual agender Nindroid, and I also enjoy popcorn.

AirAngel: I never wouldve guessed you were pan, Zane

Painful: HOLY S***

Dead: who have you crushed on

WTF: Cole.

KittyKing: *takes Cole and runs away*

WTF: Jay, I am over him. In the terms of fandoms, you two are a greater OTP.

AirAngel: whos this Dead b****

Dead: sup bro, im Kai ‘f*** you’ Smith, im gay and a transboi, plus lactose intolerant

AirAngel: this is an interesting squad

Free: hey im Lloyd Garmadon, im queer, and genderqueer and i like comic books

AirAngel: i already knew you bae

Free: i knoooow but it's fun

AirAngel: hey, im Morro Airen, im bi, genderflux, and extreme Potterhead

Painful: you. Like. Harry. POTTER???????

_*Painful changed their name to Dobby’sSocks*_

_*Dead changed their name to ScorpiusMalfoy*_

AirAngel: Lloyd, you didnt tell me there were cool people here!!!!!

_*AirAngel changed their name to WeasleyTwins*_

WTF: I have found my people.

_*WTF changed their name to RowenaRavenclaw*_

_*KittyKing changed their name to F***beak*_

Dobby’sSocks: HOLD YOUR HIPPOGRIFFS

CatKing: *holds jay*

RowenaRavenclaw: ARE YOU F***ING BUCKBEAK, JAY??????

F***beak: NO IT JUST RHYMES

WeasleyTwins: HEY COLE AND BAE YOU GUYS NEED A POTTERHEAD NAME TOO

_*Free has changed their name to D.A.*_

WeasleyTwins: ;)

D.A.: ;)

CatKing: ...ive only read the first book

ScorpiusMalfoy: THEN PICK SOMETHING FROM THE F***ING FIRST BOOK

CatKing: fresh out of ideas

CatKing: can someone help me please

_*F***beak has changed CatKing’s name to Norbert*_

Norbert: fair enough :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any you guys arent familiar with all or any of these gender or sexuality stufss, just ask, i can help!! thanks for reading, pls leave comments!! :P


	10. Ships, Bois, and Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i change the names so it wont confuse you non-Potterheads :P aaand Jay is pesterized, also i apoligize in advance for Skylor fans ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norbert- Cole  
> F***beak- Jay  
> D.A.- Lloyd  
> Dobby'sSocks- Nya  
> WeasleyTwins- Morro  
> RowenaRavenclaw- Zane  
> ScorpiusMalfoy- Kai  
> Pixal- Pixal

 

Dobby’sSocks: can i add bae

WeasleyTwins: who’re you askin?

Dobby’sSocks: good point

_*Dobby’sSocks has added Pixal*_

Pixal: Hello, humans.

WeasleyTwins: UM EXCUSE MY F***

RowenaRavenclaw: Please also excuse my f***.

Pixal: Hello, humans, and nindroid, and ghost. In case you do not know me already, I am Pixal, Nya's datefriend and an agender lesbian

WealseyTwins: THANK YOU

D.A.: this is giving me a headache, trying to remember who is who

ScorpiusMalfoy: as much as i love this, i agree. Can we switch to better name please?

F***beak: WHO NEEDS PERMISSION, B****ES????????

Norbert: baeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

F***beak: b

F***beak: bae + b + babe

F***beak: :)

Pixal: I have an idea with the names and such. May I try it?

Dobby’sSocks: sure bae <333

_*Pixal changed Norbet’s name to JoleBlack*_

_*Pixal changed F****beak’s name to JoleBlue*_

_*Pixal changed D.A.’s name to MorroydGreen*_

_*Pixal changed Dobby’sSocks to ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue*_

_*Pixal changed WeasleyTwins’s name to MorroydGhost*_

_*Pixal changed RowenaRavenclaw’s name to ZanyaWhite*_

_*Pixal changed ScorpiusMalfoy’s name to SinglePringle*_

_*Pixal changed their name to PixyaPurple*_

PixyaPurple: There. Everyone good?

SinglePringle: I NEED TO FIND A BOYFRIEND

JoleBlue: h*** yeah you do XD

MorroydGreen: how could you tell who we all were?

PixyaPurple: I am a nindroid, Lloyd.

MorroydGreen: point taken

JoleBlack: Kai, what kind of guys do you like?

SinglePringle: why are we going here

JoleBlue: because we care about you

JoleBlue: somewhat

SinglePringle: SOMEwHAT???????

JoleBlue: yeah. If youre confused just reread it

SinglePringle: YOU LITTLE S***

JoleBlue: FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVE GROWN HALF AN INCH IN THE PAST TWO MONTHS

SinglePringle: SO THAT WOULD MAKE YOU... 5’1”, CORRECT?

JoleBlue: hOLD YOUR A**, MOTHERF***ER

JoleBlack: woah, hold both your guys’ a**es

JoleBlue: can you hold mine? :3

ZanyaWhite: I think what Cole is trying to say is Kai, I am sure there is someone out there for you.

MrroydGhost: what about that Skylor chick

SinglePringle: she ended up cheating on me and i ditched her

JoleBlack: i approve, i never liked her much

JoleBlue: i never liked her at all, she was a stuck up, selfish prat

JoleBlue: :)

MorroydGreen: i think git would be a better adjective than prat

ZanyaWhite: Prat is still a very good insult, though.

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: *coughs* PERCY WEASLEY

JoleBlack: true dat

ZanyaWhite: That’s a valid perpespective!

MrroydGhost: as the only person here who has been to the Cursed Realm, i rightfully think skylor should go there

SinglePringle: like father, like daughter

MorroydGreen: hey, ive been to the Cursed Realm!!!! I saw my dad and Chen and Clouse and it's where i got this

MorroydGreen: [picture of Lloyd in Sensei robes]

MorroydGhost: i think we can all agree that Lloyd Garmadon is the sexiest one here by far <33333

JoleBlack:um have you met my gay bae

MorroydGhost: yes i can agree that he is cute, but i prefer blondes to gingers, green to blue, courage to humor, and incredibly sexy to small percentage of sex :)

MorroydGreen: i think ive turned into the Pink Ninja, im blushing so hard <33333

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: who was the Pink Ninja anyway?

SinglePringle: your bae

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: which one?

SinglePringle: the robot one

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: theyre both robots, Kai!!!! XD

SinglePringle: the first of his kind, then

JoleBlue: when was Zane-oooooooooooooooh. ;)

JoleBlack: ;)

SinglePringle: ;)

ZanyaWhite: ;)

MorroydGreen: ;)

PixyaPurple: Am I missing something here?

MorroydGhost: same

MorroydGreen: uhhh… When i was little i played pranks on each of the ninja and blamed it on another. I messed up Cole’s soup, beat Kai’s high score on Fist To Face 2, made Jay’s training robot beat him up, and i used laundry skills to make Zane’s gi pink.

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: i remember that!!! I only saw Zane in his pajamas tho, holding his pink gi…

JoleBlue: you showed up at the toxic bogs, full-on samuri, and knocked us all out with some sort of gas!!!!

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: oh yeah XD

ZanyaWhite: Guys, I think this is getting quite confusing for the people who were not there. Perhaps we should discuss something different?

JoleBlack: great idea! But what about the part where we have an idea to start the conversation?

SinglePringle: yeah we totally got those -_-

MorroydGhost: well when one is of lack in ideas, turn to the one who always has truly dumb ideas!

MorroydGreen: *turns to jay*

SinglePringle: what do you got for us, Jay?

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: bestow upon us your ideas of great wisdom

ZanyaWhite: *Looks at Jay*

JoleBlack: share babe

SinglePringle: WHERE ARE YOUR STUPID IDEAS WHEN WE NEED THEM ARGH

PixyaPurple: Please do.

MorroydGhost: yas

JoleBlue: UUUUH WHY ME

MorroydGhost: cause why not, boi

SinglePringle: BOOOOIIII

JoleBlue: uuuh so you guys want a topic of conversation?

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: h*** yeah boi

JoleBlue: how about… why does everyone keep saying boi?

MorroydGreen: you say it too

JoleBlue: no i don't????

_*JoleBlack sent a picture*_

_*ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue sent a picture*_

_*MorroydGreen sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*ZanyaWhite sent a picture*_

_*PixyaPurple sent a picture*_

*MorroydGhost sent a picture*

_JoleBlue: OKAY OKAY I GET IT_

*JoleBlack sent a picture*

*JoleBlack sent a picture*

*PixyaPurple sent a picture*

*ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue sent a picture*

JoleBlue: GOSH YOU PEOPLE

_*MorroydGreen sent a picture*_

_*JoleBlack sent a picture*_

JoleBlack: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall screenshots of you saying ‘boi’

_*ZanyaWhite sent a picture*_

JoleBlue: WILL YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SinglePringle: HOLY S*** I FOUND THE JACKPOT

JoleBlue: oh no...

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

_*SinglePringle sent a picture*_

JoleBlue: OKAY I SURRENDER MERCY PLEASE

JoleBlue: I ACCEPT THAT I SAY THE WORD BOI A LOT

MorroydGreen: all the time

SinglePringle: every day

JoleBlue: I KNOOOOOOOW

SinglePringle: GOOD


	11. Gay References

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh they do stuff, cant remember exactly what XD XD  
> also, if you get Nyas reference let me know, i really like that show!!! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JoleBlack: Cole  
> JoleBlue: Jay  
> MorroydGreen: Lloyd  
> ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: Nya  
> MorroydGhost: Morro  
> ZanyaWhite Zane  
> SinglePringle: Kai  
> PixyaPurple: Pixal

JoleBlack: tis the time for a new conversation topic

PixyaPurple: But what?

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: good question

MorroydGhost: *points dramtically at Lloyd* GIVE US A TOPIC!!!!!

MorroydGreen: QUOTE WAR

ZanyaWhite: Oh, no…

SinglePringle: EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!!!!!

ZanyaWhite: I am a pork cutlet bowl fatale that enthralls men.

JoleBlack: My name is Keith; im so emo

PixyaPurple: What are we waiting for? Let the festivities begin.

JoleBlue: DUDES! Theres a bat in the kitchen! It tried to touch me with.. It's weird little bat fingers!!!

MorroydGreen: hey mister post-man, bring me a post! Bring me the post that i love the most!!!

MorroydGhost: DON'T CALL ME WHITE SNAKE

JoleBlue: how bout we say what we’re referencing cause reasons :P

SinglePringle: Lego movie

ZanyaWhite: Yuri!!! On Ice

JoleBlack: Voltron Legendary Defender

PixyaPurple: Morro

MorroydGhost: okay...?

JoleBlue: gravity falls

MorroydGreen: steven universe

MorroydGhost: yona of the dawn

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: LI’ELLA

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: don't say her name like that!!

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: you mean like this; li’ella!

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: STOP IT!!!!

MorroydGhost: ...what is that from

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: like ill ever tell ;)

JoleBlack: please tell us!!!!

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: no!!! You guys will just make fun of me :(

ZanyaWhite: Hey girl, you can tell us. If you really don’t want to, just tell me in Private Messaging.

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: …

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: reasons why my boyfriends the best boi there is

ZanyaWhite: <3

ZanyaWhite: OH

ZanyaWhite: YOU ACTUALLY  L I K E  THAT SHOW????

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: YES I DO DON'T JUDGE ME

JoleBlack: *singsong voice* dramaaaaaa

JoleBlue: boi

JoleBlack: im making a photo album on my phone full of screenshots of you saying boi

JoleBlue: how many does it have

JoleBlack: what 48 + 1

JoleBlue: oh boi thats a lot

JoleBlack: 50!!!!!

JoleBlue: it's not my fault my phone does autocorrect from boy to boi, yet not punctuation or anything else, just boi

JoleBlack: 51!!!!

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: guys. This is irrelavant

JoleBlue: wow! Since both of your baes are robots no wonder youre using big words now ;)

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: JUST CAUSE YOUR BRAIN IS TOO SMALL TO UNDERSTAND BIG WORDS DOESNT MEAN OTHER PEOPLE ALSO HAVE A MINISCULE BRAIN, B****

MorroydGreen: get wrecked

JoleBlue: O_O

_ *Later* _

JoleBlue: does anyone want to go swimming with me

JoleBlack: ill go

SinglePringle: don't have too much sex, it'll contaminate the pool

JoleBlue: oh um okay

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: ill go too

ZanyaWhite: I think it will be enjoyable, so I will go as well.

MorroydGhost: you just wana see Nya in a bikini don't you

ZanyaWhite: Be quiet, Morro.

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: what if i don't wear a bikini

ZanyaWhite: ...Then I will still go.

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: ;)

MorroydGreen: ill stay here with bae

MorroydGhost: :)

JoleBlue: lets see...Kai and Pixal? Are you guys coming?

SinglePringle: ehh sure

PixyaPurple: I think I would like to go, my metal body should be able to stand that amount of water.

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: ^v^

SinglePringle: um nya

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: what

SinglePringle: who do you like better

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: options?

SinglePringle: bae 1 or bae 2

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: I LOVE THEM EQUALLY EVERYONG STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT

ZanyaWhite: No one else has bothered you baout it, Nya.

JoleBlue: i asked her yesterday

ZanyaWhite: Do not bother her Jay. Please.

JoleBlue: *raises eyebrows*

SinglePringle: just...don't

JoleBlue: all-f***ing-right then

PixyaPurple: ...I have no response to this. Are they always this way?

JoleBlue: if you mean gay than YEAH

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: yup. And we love everybody for that

MorroydGhost: what if theyre not that weird

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: then we utterly reject them for their differences

PixyaPurple: Has that even happened?

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: i dunno has it?

JoleBlue: skylor

JoleBlack: ronin, maybe?

SinglePringle: we love him, the motherf***er that he is

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: i don't think theres anyone else…

PixyaPurple: Why Skylor?

JoleBlue: cause she was a prat

SinglePringle: *is

JoleBlack: good point

PixyaPurple: Can we discuss something else? This is getting hurtful, even if she is not here.

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: course babe

MorroydGhost: OMG GUYS SHE BLUSHED

MorroydGreen: w HAT

MorroydGhost: PIXAL READ THE BABE AND F***ING BLUSHED

ZanyaWhite: How is this possible???

MorroydGhostL I DUNNO MAN BUT I GTG

JoleBlue: why

_ MorroydGreen sent a video _

JoleBlue: oh man XD

SinglePringle: you’d think think that as a ghost, he’d be able to escape from her easily…

MorroydGreen: uh, actually, i make him wear deepstone bracelets most of the time so… You know

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: yeah. Kissing

JoleBlue: glad we don't have that problem anymore ;)

JoleBlack: ;)

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: F***ING STOP IT

JoleBlue: F***ING WHY

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: CAUSE IT'S F***ING DISGUSTING

JoleBlue: IM JUST SHARING MY F***ING LOVE

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: LETS SEE HOW YOU F***ING LIKE IT THEn

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: ZANE

ZanyaWhite: ..Yes?

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: KISS ME I LOVE YOU

ZanyaWhite: Be right there.

SinglePringle: um

MorroydGreen: why do i hear slurping noises

JoleBlue: yeah. Is someone having soup?

JoleBlack: i think you guys should know it's never, ever soup.

MorroydGreen: OH

SinglePringle: HOLY S*** THEY WERE SERIOUS

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: ZANE

ZanyaWhite: BABE

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: I F***ING LOVE YOU

ZanyaWhite: I F***ING LOVE YOU TO ALL MY EXTENT!

JoleBlue: no please mercy

JoleBlue: i cant take this!

SinglePringle: wheres the f***ing laundry supplies

MorroydGreen: basement, why

JoleBlack: WAIT

JoleBlack: YOU WALKED IN ON THEM DIDNT YOU

SinglePringle: accidently! But yeah, im gonna go bleach out my eyes brb

PixyaPurple: Why did you go in that direction anyway?

SinglePringle: i was gonna go watch a movie

JoleBlue: they were having sex on the couch???

JoleBlue: but i take my naps there…

PixyaPurple: That couch is now contaminated.

MorroydGreen: should we… replace it?

MorroydGhost: no! Theyll just contaminate that too!

PixyaPurple: I agree. We will just have to get a new couch, but also keep the other one.

JoleBlack: the sex couch and the everything else couch

PixyaPurple: Precisely!

JoleBlue: ima gonna make signs for them so no one gets them mixed up

MorroydGhost: that… is actually a good idea

JoleBlack: why thank you, morro! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

JoleBlack: MORRO F***ING AIREN I DON'T GIVE A F*** AS TO WHAT OR WHEN OR WHY YOU DO WITH LLOYD, BUT GET YOUR FILTHY GHOST D*** OFF MY BOY

JoleBlue: *Boi

JoleBlack: YEAH THAT

MorroydGhost: cant make any promises… ~(*-*)~

MorroydGreen: MORRO

MorroydGreen: BEHAVE YOURSELF OR ELSE WE WON'T USE THE COUCH

MorroydGhost: we don't have to use the couch… ;)

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue:GET A ROOM

JoleBlue: says the girl who was making out with a robot for the past half hour

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: i will hurt you

JoleBlue: had to say it…!

ZanyaWhite: Don’t they already share a room?

JoleBlack: by golly, youre right!

JoleBlue: °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	12. NOT A CHAPTER JUST A NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all listen up, bois

so im sorry that i havent been updating, its been summertime, i got my phone taken away so i couldnt write, plus i lost my inspiration, but I PROMISE THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE IN THE NEXT WEEK. THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING AROUND, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! :DDD


	13. This gay new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh kai gets set up, a few names change, nya and morro are the dream meme team. does this count as the next week?? anyway memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JoleBlack: Cole  
> JoleBlue: Jay  
> MorroydGreen: Lloyd  
> ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: Nya  
> MorroydGhost: Morro  
> ZanyaWhite Zane  
> SinglePringle: Kai  
> PixyaPurple: Pixal
> 
> hope y'all enjoy :P

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: youve been offly quiet,

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: KAI

SinglePringle: SINCE YOU AND ZANE HAVE GOTTEN OFF THE COUCH, I AM WATCHING MY MOVIE

SinglePringle: IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE ANYONE TO MAKE OUT WITH ANYWAY

MorrodyGreen: don't tell me youre oN THE COUCH

SinglePringle: FLOOR I AM ON THE FLOOR

SinglePringle: I AM GOING TO TURN MY PHONE ON AIRPLANE MODE SO I CAN WATCH THIS F***ING MOVIE IN PEACE

SinglePringle: GOODBYE

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: finnnnnne

_*Later*_

JoleBlue: pst

ZanyaWhite: You can’t whisper on a group chat.

JoleBlue: pst

JoleBlue: Kai

JoleBlue: psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttt

JoleBlue: whisper whisper

JoleBlue: hey kaikaikaikaikaikaikaikaikai

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: “kaika”

JoleBlue: ALLRIGHT IM JUST MAKING SURE THAT HE CANT LOOK

JoleBlack: why…?

JoleBlue: WHO WANTS TO HELP ME SET HIM UP WITH A GUY

MorroydGhost: of course

JoleBlack: HECK YEAH MY BOI

ZanyaWhite: Are we sure this is a good idea?

JoleBlue: YES

_*later*_

JoleBlue: Im gonna link the walke-talkie channel onto here, so even those who don't have any can see whats going on

JoleBlue: [Eagle One in position, over]

JoleBlack: [Makin’ Cake in position, over]

ZanyaWhite: [Weren’t you supposed to be Dat Cake?]

JoleBlack: [DAT CAKE MY ASS]

MorroydGreen: [calm the fuck down and get in position]

JoleBlack: [FINE]

JoleBlue: [everyone in position?]

ZanyaWhite: [Yes.]

MorroydGreen: [yussir!]

JoleBlack: [yeet]

PixyaPurple: How will they pull this off?

MorroydGhost: i have no idea, but im ready to be entertained

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: same

JoleBlue: [cole, you got the bag?]

JoleBlack: [sure do]

MorroydGreen: [SHIT GUYS WE NEED TO CHECK IF HE’S ASLEEP]

JoleBlue: [Lloyd, we went through this, we have a spray-thingy that will knock him unconscious]

MorroydGreen: [right.]

MorroydGhost: you need sleep

MorroydGreen: [THANK YOU, MORRO]

MorroydGreen: [I DO NEED SLEEP]

JoleBlack: [Ugh. Kai’s heavy.]

ZanyaWhite: [Cole and I have retrieved him, we will meet you at the rendezvous point in 10 minutes]

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: Fuck. this is legit kidnapping

JoleBlue: [...and you are okay with this?]

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: i don't really care

MorroydGhost: she is literally eating popcorn as shes watching this unfold

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: bitch im sharing!

MorroydGhost: shit you rite

PixyaPurple: All of this improper grammar is getting a little on my nerves

ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue: guess who unlocked the profanity filter!!!

MorroydGhost: i was wondering why it was letting me type that…

*ZanyaBlue/PixyaBlue has changed their name to BluBitch*

BluBitch: im still blue, boi

MorroydGhost: lloyd will hate me for this…

BluBitch: THEN DO IT

*MorroydGhost has changed their name GreneGay*

PixyaPurple: ...Was that improper spelling on purpose?

GreneGay: …

GreneGay: yes

BluBitch: new rule: we have to change our names. We keep our color coordination, but also add 1-2 words and allitericty

GreneGay: boi

*PixyaPurple has changed their name to PurpPanda*

PurpPanda: Does this work?

BluBitch: you adorable little fuck

GreneGay: i just realized, we are now alone

BluBitch: yay

GreneGay: do you know what we should do

BluBitch: whut

GreneGay: we should-

MorroydGreen: [DEAR EVAN HANSEN, WE’VE BEEN WAY TOO OUT OF TOUCH]

GreneGay: *le gasp*

GreneGay: THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY AND IT SUCKS THAT WE DON'T TALK THAT MUCH

BluBitch: oh my god

PurpPanda: Wow.

MorroydGreen: [BUT I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT I THINK OF YOU EACH NIGHT]

JoleBlue: [i love this part]

BluBitch: what…

GreneGay: I RUB MY NIPPLES, AND START MOANING WITH DELIGHT

BluBitch: tru

JoleBlue: [why would you write that?]

GreneGay: im just trying to tell the truth!

MorroydGreen: [these emails need to be perfect, they have to prove that we were actually friends! Just- ill do it.]

GreneGay: But i should tell ya, life without ya has been hard

MorroydGreen: [hard?]

GreneGay: has been bad

MorroydGreen [bad?]

GreneGay: has been rough!

MorroydGreen: [kinky!]

JoleBlue: [i never thought id see the day when Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, the Green Ninja, say ‘kinky’ right next to me]

JoleBlue: [I am truly blessed]

MorroydGreen: [what the hell]

ZanyaWhite: [Jay, Lloyd-we have reached the rendezvous point and Kai, as well as the subject, are in position.]

MorroydGreen: [hang on, we’re just pulling up]

JoleBlack: [GUYS HES WAKING UP]

JoleBlue: [AHHH]

JoleBlack: [AHHH]

MorroydGreen: [ME AND JAY ARE IN POSITION]

JoleBlack: [THE VIDEO IS ROLLING]

BluBitch: what the fuck is going on

JoleBlue: [it's the impossible:]

JoleBlue: [Kai’s First Date]

PurpPanda: Wasn’t his first date with Skylor?

BluBitch: that doesnt matter

GreneGay: LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!

BluBitch: hey, can someone give us a line of commentary please? :3

MorroydGreen: [sure]

MorroydGreen: [kai woke up, and he's surprised to be sitting with Zane]

MorroydGreen: [the waiter arrives, and takes their order. its going good so far.]

BluBitch: BOI

GreneGay: SOMETHING HAPPENED

GreneGay: WASN"T ZANE WITH NYA AND PIXAL

GreneGay: WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED

JoleBlue: [oh right we didn't tell you]

JoleBlack: [well, originally nya and pixal, plus sometimes nya and zane were the power couple, but what with past events, things between pixal and zane were kind of tenseful. so all three talked it out recently, and agreed that zane wasnt really feeling as much for nya and pixal as he used to, so he broke up with them. hes been talking to me and lloyd about it recently, and eventually he wanted to get together with kai. so, this happened] 

GreneGay: wow

GreneGay: so much drama, its like we're in a tv show or smth

JoleBlue: [did something happen with you and morro while we were on our misson]

BluBitch: we changed our names

PurpPanda: I did as well.

GreneGay: yeet

JoleBlue: [no, but you guys seem more… friendlier and… memely]

BluBitch: o ok

GreneGay: we’ve become the DREAM MEME TEAM

BluBitch: HELL YEAH BOI

BluBitch: oh, and Pixal is our team-adopted cute little cinnamon roll fuck

PurpPanda: I am… somehow okay with this. :)

GreneGay: DREAM MEME TEAM

BluBitch: DREAM MEME TEAM

PurpPanda: DREAM MEME TEAM!!! :D

BluBitch: OH MY GOD I CANT HANDLE THIS

MorroyGreen: [you kinda have to]

JoleBlack: [Kai and Zane are getting up, this isn’t planned, WHERE ARE THEY GOING??]

JoleBlue: [AHHH]


End file.
